


Klainanigans! Kurt's Spanking

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn't want to share his Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans! Kurt's Spanking

When Kurt woke up from his nap, he was surprised to find himself alone in his room. This surprise turned into anger when he wandered upstairs and found his Daddy cuddling another boy.

He didn’t have to watch them long to see that Blaine was snuggled up with his Daddy, on his couch, watching his television. And he didn’t like it one bit.

Kurt decided to go into the kitchen. He was hungry; Daddy had made them nap through lunch. Sure, he could drink the milk in the sippy cup, but he didn’t want to. He wanted Oreos. Which he knew were on the top shelf, over the refrigerator. Noah had brought them, but he always stashed the cookies where Kurt couldn’t get to them.

It was a purely symbolic gesture. Kurt could easily climb onto the counter or get a chair. He just wasn’t supposed to. But, he wanted cookies. And frankly, he didn’t think that Daddy had any right to tell him what to do when Daddy was sitting on the couch with another boy.

As he was thinking this, he pulled himself up onto the counter and then stood. Which was strictly forbidden. As Daddy liked to remind Kurt, the counter was not for standing. Then, he leaned over to open the cupboard and pull the cookies out.

That was when Noah walked into the kitchen. Blaine’s stomach had started grumbling, and Daddy was worried that Kurt was going to have trouble sleeping tonight if he didn’t wake up soon. 

Seeing Kurt on the counter, he walked over. Gripping his boyfriend’s slender hips, he lifted him and then settled Kurt on the ground. Towering over him, Noah began lecturing.

“What exactly do you think that you’re doing Kurt Hummel?”

Kurt shrugged, giving Daddy a challenging look, “Getting myself cookies?” he said, his tone conveying exactly what he thought of his boyfriend’s stupid question.

His bravado faltered slightly when Noah swiftly smacked him hard on his unprotected backside, but he quickly rallied when he saw Blaine watching. 

“Lose the attitude little boy,” Noah warned.

Kurt smirked at that, and Noah drew himself up to his full height, “Are you supposed to get yourself cookies? Is there some new rule that I’m unaware of where you get to decide when you have snacks?”

Kurt shrugged again, “Just felt like having some cookies.”

“Really? Because I’m thinking you felt like having a spanking. And I hate to disappoint.” 

Noah’s voice was stern as he walked to a kitchen chair, towing Kurt along. Seating himself, he lowered Kurt’s pants and underwear and drew his unresisting boyfriend across his knee.

At first, Kurt felt the familiar sinking sensation that always accompanied the beginning of a spanking. The knowledge that he had pissed Daddy off, and he was about to pay. Then, he glimpsed Blaine’s feet, and he decided it was worth it.

That thought lasted for the full first half of the spanking. It still hurt, and he still hated listening to Daddy’s lecture, a boring rehash of being a good boy and not sassing Daddy, but Kurt didn’t care. He had all of his Daddy’s attention right now, and that was worth a sore ass in Kurt’s opinion.

He was applauding his brilliance when Daddy stopped spanking him, resting one hand on Kurt’s backside. Then he heard Daddy say something to Blaine. Kurt lifted his head, horrified.

“No Daddy,” he argued, panicking.

“Yes. Go on Blaine. I want you to get that large wooden spoon out of the canister by the stove.” Puck lifted the hand he had been resting on Kurt’s bottom and pointed.

Eyes wide, Blaine did as he was told, even as Kurt continued to argue.

“Not fair Daddy. I don’t want you to.”

Blaine paused, several feet from them. Noah snapped his fingers, “Give it to me now Blaine,” he ordered. “Thank you.”

Feeling the familiar weight of the wooden spoon resting on him, Kurt switched to pleading. He didn’t want to look like a baby in front of Blaine, but he decided that his desire to avoid sobbing hysterically won out over the embarrassment of begging.

“Please Daddy! Please don’t! I’m sorry; I won’t disobey you again. Please?”

Daddy didn’t bother to respond, instead smacking the spoon down hard. Blaine was frozen, watching the spectacle unfold. He didn’t make a sound.

Kurt more than made up for Blaine’s silence, begging and sobbing almost from the start. Daddy’s spankings were always bad, and Kurt was hurting. Plus, he couldn’t believe that he was being punished like this, again, in front of Blaine.

Deciding that he had made his point, Noah finished up with one almighty crack across Kurt’s sit spot. Then, he waited for his boyfriend to calm down enough that he could talk. Gently rubbing his back, Noah murmured reassurances.

When Kurt was calmer, he was sent over to the corner. This made him cry harder, but Noah forced himself to stand up and lead Blaine out to the living room and to the couch. Finding a DVD, he started a movie.

Kneeling next to the couch so that he could make eye contact, he talked to Blaine quietly. “I’d like you to sit and watch the movie for me. I’m going to be in Kurt’s bedroom with him; I’ll be up in a bit to make you both some lunch. Understand?”

Blaine nodded, unsure, and Noah left him.

Returning to his sobbing boyfriend, Noah ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair. “Come on baby, let’s go to your room.” Not waiting for a response, he lifted Kurt to rest on his hip and carried the teen to his bedroom.

Settling them both into their chair, Noah rocked and stroked Kurt’s back. “Baby, tell me what’s wrong,” he said. He sounded gentle, but it was unmistakably an order. Although the spanking had hurt, Daddy had not been unusually harsh with Kurt, and the response he was receiving was far out of proportion to the punishment.

Kurt shook his head no, pushing his face into Daddy’s chest. Noah sighed, but he continued to hold Kurt and rock, waiting until he’d calmed down a little to try again.

“Come on Kurt. You’re scaring Daddy. Tell me what’s wrong.” He held a tissue up to Kurt’s nose, “Blow.”

Kurt did as he was told, and Noah cleaned him up as best he could with the box of kleenex that he had.

“Go on baby. I want to hear what the problem is.”

Kurt rested his cheek against Daddy’s chest, listening to Noah’s heartbeat. “I’m your baby?” he asked, sounding tentative.

“Of course you are,” Noah wasn’t sure what was going on, but he reassured Kurt.

“I’m yours,” Kurt repeated.

“Always. My boy.”

Kurt paused for a minute, but then he went on, “You were cuddling with Blaine,” he finally admitted.

“He was upset because I spanked him baby. We were just watching TV and waiting for you. That’s all.”

“I’m yours. Not him,” Kurt said, surprised by the jealousy in his voice.

“Yes,” Noah reassured him, “But I spanked him. He needed cuddles to make him feel better.”

“My cuddles. My Daddy.” Kurt said possessively.

“Okay. I told you before, I won’t spank Blaine if you don’t like it. But I meant what I said up there too, he has to follow our rules baby. I’m not going to have him around you if he’s going to be a bad influence.”

Kurt looked at Daddy, “You can spank him, but no cuddles.”

Noah shook his head, “I’m not going to just punish him. If you’re not okay with the cuddles, then we’re not going to do any of it with him.”

“You said it’s up to me.”

Noah raised an eyebrow, “If you’re not comfortable with spankings and cuddles, then it’s neither baby. How would you feel if I spanked you and didn’t hold you afterward?”

“You’re not his Daddy,” Kurt said vehemently.

“I’m not,” Noah acknowledged, “But I am yours. And you need to watch your tone with me, otherwise you’re going to get punished again.”

Kurt settled against Noah, relaxing, “I’m yours,” he said.

“Yes. My baby always. I promise.”

Kurt nodded, not saying anything to Noah for a bit. Just when Noah was thinking it may be time to go back upstairs, Kurt said something.

“I’m okay with sharing, but you’re not his Daddy. Just mine.”

“So you’re saying that it’s okay for me to punish and comfort Blaine? Because that’s the deal here sweetpea. It’s okay if you don’t want me to do either baby; you can tell Daddy, and I won’t get mad.”

Relaxing further into Noah, Kurt nodded, “I trust you.”

“That’s my good boy,” Noah crooned.

“Daddy?” Kurt said, basking in Daddy’s praise. 

“Baby?”

Kurt smiled, loving that Daddy was calling him baby. At least right now. “Can we have lunch?”

Noah smiled at Kurt, “We can. How do you feel about grilled cheese and tomato soup?”

Kurt nodded, “And oreos?”

Standing Kurt up, Noah stood as well. “I don’t think so little boy. No treats for you today.”

Kurt put his hands on his hips, “That’s not fair; you already spanked me.”

“I did,” Noah agreed, picking Kurt up. “You disobeyed me and then talked back. No more treats today. And next time, I’d recommend you tell me what’s bothering you instead of being naughty.”

Kurt pouted, but he rested his head against Noah’s shoulder. Maybe he could convince Blaine to help him sneak some cookies.


End file.
